


A Midsummer Night's Quest

by alykapedia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykapedia/pseuds/alykapedia
Summary: Phichit is wonderful. He's cheerful and friendly and he's only set Ciao Ciao's hair on fire a total of two times. Not to mention that he's going on a quest to save his best friend from eternal slumber (and fulfill a requirement for his witch's license).He has done absolutelynothingto deserve Seung-gil (i.e. The Worlds Most Unhelpful Familiar).





	A Midsummer Night's Quest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is a gift for [bracari-iris](http://bracari-iris.tumblr.com/) (whose art is so ridiculously great, check it out, my dudes.) who wanted a Magical AU and I kinda ended up with...this weird fic + art hybrid. (This is my first time doing full-blown coloring with watercolors so be gentle HAHA)
> 
> I really, really hope they enjoy this because I had a lot of fun conceptualizing and making this!! Happy Hols!! <3
> 
> EDIT: Caught some typos!

“Well, well, well—”

Upon his ivy-covered throne, the Summer King sits.

Phichit has heard countless tales of the Summer King’s otherworldly beauty, has listened to the songs, and has seen the blurry Instagram photos taken by giggly, young witches who swear on their hats that they saw the King at a nearby bar, and he thinks that they couldn't have been farther from the truth. Because while the Summer King was indeed beautiful, he also exuded an air that has the hairs on the back of Phichit’s neck standing up, as if to say, _danger, danger, run away!_

“To what do we owe this visit?”

 .

 

.

It all starts because Yuuri falls asleep.

And not in the normal, fun way, no. Yuuri falls into a _deep sleep_. The kind that involves the more complicated type of love magic and requires True Love’s Kiss™ to wake up from.

Which, y’know, would’ve been fine if they had any idea who Yuuri’s true love was.

“ _Are you sure he never mentioned anything or anyone to you?_ ” Mari asks for the hundredth time, voice tinny over the terrible reception. “ _Because Yuuko and Takeshi have tried and I even had Vicchan drool all over him and nothing_.

Phichit groans, wracking his brain for anything and only coming up with the sliver of a memory. “Yuuri mentioned meeting someone? Over the summer vacation? When he went out during Beltane with Sara Crispino? I’ll try and ask Sara, but if all else fails, I was thinking that I could go on a quest—”

“ _Phichit, we can’t ask you to do that._ ”

“You won’t have to. I mean, if there ever was a good reason to go on a quest, saving my best friend from eternal slumber seems to be it.”

 

.

 

Phichit learns very, very quickly that going on a quest is easier said than done.

Especially when he ends up with the World’s Most Unhelpful Familiar™.

“I have done absolutely nothing to deserve this!” He cries to the heavens as Seung-gil gets them lost.

 _Again_.

“You are the worst familiar ever and I can’t believe I’m stuck with you,” Phichit says for not the first and definitely not the last time, before collapsing face first into his bedroll.

“I’m quite certain that that’s my line,” Seung-gil sniffs, and Phichit doesn’t have to look to know that his familiar is giving him that _look_ again. Mostly because after three days of being stuck in each other’s company, Phichit is 99% sure that Seung-gil is only capable of making _one_ (1) expression that translates ridiculously well even when he’s in cat form. “I’m stuck with a witch who doesn’t know a single navigation spell—”

Phichit, who’s heard about a million variations of Seung-gil’s _back in the good old days_ tirade, looks up and hisses, “no one uses navigation spells anymore because GPS exists!”  

“Yes,” Seung-gil agrees, before asking with a sardonic eyebrow, “And has your GPS found the entrance to the faerie realm?”

“I hate you.”

.

 

They do eventually find the entrance to the faerie realm.

Mostly by accident.

And by _accident_ , Phichit means that he had, in a fit of frustration and insanity, kissed Seung-gil, and during their very ill-advised and incredibly hot makeout session, he’d rolled them into a faerie ring that transported them right in the middle of the Summer Court’s throne room.

Phichit officially hates everything.

 

.

 

“Much as we appreciate the gifts that you’ve brought us,” the Summer King starts, looking at Phichit’s offerings, which consisted of one (1) packet of dried mangos, one (1) canister of banana chips, and (1) seafood-flavored cup ramen, with something like bemusement. As if he wasn’t quite sure how best to flay Phichit and Seung-gil alive and is still considering his choices. “There is something else you have to do before I listen to your request.”

Phichit has dived into swamp waters, swallowed down several bugs, and made out with his sourpuss familiar. He is ready for anything. “What is it you would have me do?”

“My true name. If you can guess what it is, then I shall listen to you,” the Summer King says with a smile that shows off the points of his sharp teeth. “Otherwise,” he sighs, shrugging his shoulders, as what _looks and sounds_ like a dog, but couldn’t possibly be a dog because no dog looked like—like _that_ , steps out of the thick foliage behind the throne and bares its teeth. “Well, my Makka is very, very hungry.”

“You—you want me to guess what your true name is,” Phichit says, deadpan, brows pinching together, because _what is this, Rumpelstiltskin?_

“Yes! It’s a very simple—”

“I don’t have time for this!” Phichit cries, cutting off the Summer King, who looks suitably surprised because no mortal has probably been foolish enough to interrupt him. But Phichit could not care less, because he doesn’t have time for silly fairy games and he’s wasted almost two weeks just trying to get into the faerie realm, and now, now it looks as if his entire quest has been useless because the Summer King wants Phichit to guess what his true name is. Slaying a dragon would have been easier, he thinks. “Yuuri is going to end up sleeping forever because he’d gotten his heart broken by some asshole he met during Beltane!”

At the mention of Yuuri’s name, the Summer King’s entire countenance shifts—the sharp edges of his face going softer, his sharp teeth losing their points, even the air around him growing warmer, and Phichit’s breath hitches up in his throat, because _huh_ , so that’s what people meant when they said the Summer King was beautiful.

“Yuuri,” the Summer King breathes out as he stands, a sprinkling of small blue flowers sprouting up on the ground beneath his feet. “Do you mean Yuuri Katsuki?” He asks, eyes bright and searching. “Yuuri Katsuki who has hair as dark as the night and eyes like fiery embers? What’s happened to him?”

Phichit blinks, once, twice, before turning to Seung-gil who’s turned into a cat during the proceedings and is thus unhelpful yet again, forcing Phichit to look back at the Summer King who has _hair like starlight, Phichit, and oh, you should’ve seen his eyes—_

Ohmygod.

Oh my god.

“ _Oh my god_ , you’re that—that guy Yuuri hooked up with at Beltane!” Phichit shrieks. He’s never been prouder of Yuuri, because _damn_ , but holyshit— “I went on a quest to find my best friend’s booty call.”

“Excuse you, we’re in love!”

 

.

 

They are, as it turns out, _really in love_ , and one kiss from the Summer King—whose name is apparently _Viktor_ —wakes Yuuri up from his sleep, and has them living happily ever after.

(As soon as they figure out how to make a mortal into the Summer King’s consort, but that’s a story for another day.)

“I’d have thought you’d be much happier now that your friend is no longer on the brink of eternal slumber,” Seung-gil says, peering down at Phichit and effectively blocking the sun like the horrible stormcloud that he is.

“I’ve also just finished a two-week quest during which my familiar was of no help at all.”

Humming, Seung-gil leans in closer, until all Phichit can see is him. “You should get rid of him then.”

“Nah,” Phichit grins, hooking a hand around Seung-gil’s neck and pulling. “He’s a pretty good kisser.”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Get you a best friend who would go on a quest to find your booty call hahaha.


End file.
